At the Beach
by animeaddict787
Summary: My version of what 'SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED' during ep. 24 when Len invited Kaho to her mother's concert. ONE-SHOT...lenxkaho


La Corda D'oro Primo Passo Fanfic-At the Beach

La Corda D'oro Primo Passo Fanfic-At the Beach

Author's note

This idea just popped into my head when I watched ep. 24 when Tsukimori invited Kaho to her mother's concert…They're my favorite couple…that's why I was really pissed off when they didn't end up together! I just wrote this because I really have no idea what to write on the other fanfic about la corda d'oro that I'm writing…since I'm still thinking on who Kaho should end up with there…it seems boring to go with the usual couple…so anyway this is what I thought 'SHOULD' have happened in that episode…

This was unlike him…

Yes, it was unlikely of Tsukimori Len to be on a beach…but it was also unusual of him to agree to participate in this concert…it was all because he wanted a special person to hear him perform (**we all know who that is… :)**

Then again…He himself didn't know why he actually came to the beach

It wasn't the water….he didn't like the sea…but for some reason he just wanted to feel the wind…

If it was to calm his nerves…he didn't know…but he needed someway to calm his nerves and the breeze was helping quite a bit…

But it wasn't enough…

"Tsukimori-kun" that voice was all too familiar

"Hino?"

"It's rare to see Tsukimori-kun in such a place before the performance" Kaho said with her usual smile…

"You're right…but for some reason I wanted to feel the breeze today" Tsukimori replied.

Suddenly Kaho saw a pink shell…

"Waah…it's so cute…" Kaho said bending over and reaching for the shell…

_It's just an ordinary shell… these shells break easily…_

Out of impulse Len bended over and caught Kaho's hand…

Kaho looked at Len with a why? Face

"Pink shells, break easily…you might get injured" Len said**-I didn't think I should include all the other things he said. **

Len still didn't let go of her hand…

"Arigato…ano…you can let go of my hand now…" Kaho said now blushing…

Len did not let go…

"Tsukimori-kun?" Kaho looked at Len again.

That was when Kaho noticed…_Tsukimori's eyes…_they were filled with so much emotion…_It wasn't like the usual where it was always cold or emotionless…_

"Is something wrong…Tsukimori-kun?"

"Hino…"

"Hmm?"

Instead of replying Len pressed his lips on hers…

Kaho was shocked…but the kiss felt so right…so…she kissed him back…

They broke apart after awhile for air…

"Tsukimori-kun…you just…"

"I did that so you would stop calling me Tsukimori…"

"Eh, then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Len"

"Call me Len…Kahoko" he repeated

"Len…" somehow it felt awkward

"Kahoko…"

Kaho looked at Len again…

Len kissed her again…

And held one of her hands…while Kaho's other hand was against Len's chest

They shifted a bit and Kaho was in a lying position while Len was on top of her…but they still didn't break apart…and closed their eyes savoring the moment…

Their kiss lasted for a long time until the waves reached a bit of Kaho's hair…

The sudden water caused Kaho to yelp and open her eyes…

They finally broke apart…

Len released his grasp on Kaho's hands and stood up…

Kaho also stood up but in a sitting position and panted…

Len also decided to sit for awhile…

One of his hands on Kaho's face…and cupped her cheek

Kaho looked at Len again…Len approached her and whispered to her…

"I love you"

Len was about to remove his hand…_I guess she doesn't feel the same_

But Kaho caught Len's hand…

"I…love you too…"

Len smiled and kissed her again…

During the concert Kaho didn't wonder anymore why she was the only one with a different seat arrangement and why Tsukimori-kun-oops sorry Len only invited her…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Waah!! I know it sucks but c'mon I was pissed by the ending…this is my first time writing a one-shot…I know it has a lot of flaws like Len being waaay OOC. Believe me this was the least level of OOC'ness that I could come up with…haha…I know it was corny too…so review and tell me what you think…


End file.
